The technology relates to an image display device that displays an image on a road surface.
A device has been known that depicts figures or other geometrical shapes on a road surface, by a light-distribution control of headlights or other lights of a vehicle.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2009-149152 describes a light drive unit that controls a light-distribution control unit of lights, to indicate a direction of a person who is estimated to be in danger, and a distance to the person, by a low-luminance region. The low-luminance region is a part whose luminance is lowered, out of a region of the road surface illuminated with light.